Sasuke's Lesson
by Ultimate Pervert Chronicles
Summary: Kyou/ Yusuke was bored and Sasuke came to him seeking help. What he wanted help from was something unexpected. Yusuke refused however Tsubaki wasn't going to take no for an answer. Twincest Yusukex Sasuke ..oneshot..sorry my summary fails oh and no flames please.


Kyou: Second story! hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do no own and Sket Dance Character only the plot

* * *

It was a normal day for Sket-Dan. Not really normal there was no one in the club room but the leader of the club Fujisaki Yusuke.  
'Ah I'm bored' He thought laying around on the sofa. His friends where out with a cold today because of there last request. They had stayed out in the rain to look for a lost kitten because of a girl in a different class lost it. Yusuke was the only one who had proper rain gear on so he didn't get sick.

He sighed looking around the club room. There was nothing around that would be entertaining. All the paper to make paper cranes had to be restock. He sighed again alying around then sitting up. He changed postion with every mintue. After awhile he gave in with just hanging off the couch as he was to bored to move around anymore.  
'isn't there anything better to do?' He asked himself looking trying to think of something. When nothing came to mind he just layed on the floor staring at the ceiling. He was wondering why he even came to the club room today if no one was even going to come for there help. He just stared at the blank ceiling thinking about random things and a little bit of his past. His mind soon drift to his twin brother Sasuke.

'Maybe I should see what he's doing' He thought then shook his head.  
'I don't care what that guy does' He glared at the wall all stubborn. That was when the door to the room opened. Yusuke looked over to see the very person his was thinking about. Only he was blushing madly. Sasuke walked over to him sitting down on the sofa with an epic blush on his face.  
"huh? whats wrong with you coming in like that?" Yusuke asked. Sasuke gulped looking a bit nervious.  
"...Fujisaki!" He yelled. Yusuke blinked at him.  
"huh?" He tilted his head.  
"h-how d-do boys um...do it?" Sasuke asked turning bright red from such a absurd question.  
Yusuke stared at him trying to register the question in his mind. He jumped turning red in the face.  
"Why are you asking me such a question!?" Yusuke shouted.  
"The president told me you would know " Sasuke replied looking away from him.

"Huuh? what do I look like a queer?" Yusuke asked crossing his arms.  
"maybe you do!" Sasuke blurted out trying to regain his compsure.  
"What!?" Yusuke twitched as his twin brother.

He stared arguing with him about the same sex relationships. Intill both got tired of yelling and just sat down on the ground.  
"why do you want to know anyway? are you gay?" Yusuke asked. Sasuke blushed shaken his head.  
"No! I was just curious.." He admitted looking away from him.

Yusuke shook his head.  
"I can't explain in it would have to be shown" He said sighing. Sasuke looked at him determined.  
"okay I'll let you deminstrate with me" He said determined.  
"Al-WHAT!?" Yusuke stared at him in shock. Sasuke undid his tie walking over to him. Yusuke backed up into the wall.  
"w-w-w-wait are you sure about this I mean it's a really serious thing" Yusuke tried to explain. Sasuke glared pinning him to the wall.  
"I want to know" He said still determined. Yusuke blushed trying to decide if he should go on with this or not.  
"um..I don't know you see I've never done anything like this before and your my brother" he tried to make up an excuse. Sasuke stared with his eyes still full of determination.  
" I don't care" He said moving closer to him.  
"I want this" he bit his neck maken Yusuke flinch. He felt a shive run down his back.  
"Tsubaki!" Yusuke called trying to push him away. Sasuke only pressed up against him with a blush across his cheek.  
"please I want you" He said to him.

Yusuke froze from hearing those words. He was quiet seeing his brother looking that way. He didn't want to admit that it turned him on. He looked away from him.  
"erm.." He tryed to think of a way out of this.  
"I'm not going to change my mind" Sasuke said crossing his arms.

Yusuke looked at the ground defeated.  
"Well if you can't turn me on then I won't do it" Yusuke smirked challenging him. Sasuke glared at him.  
"hmph! your on" He said said throwing his tie away from him.  
'There is no way he is going to win' Yusuke smirked to himself when Sasuke took his finger licking one of them with a blush.  
"Yusuke .." He said licking his fingers moaning while letting a trail of slavia come from his mouth. Yusuke twitched.  
"please take me" He took his hand putting them to his crouch. He rubbed against his hand.  
"Yusuke" He moaned his name.

Yusuke twitched some more while starting to epically sweat.  
'n-no good h-he's winning from all that maoning and calling my name' He thought panicked.  
"Ah ..Yusuke touch me more please" He pleaded. Yusuke took a deep breathe trying to keep his cool.  
"Yusuke.." Sasuke crawled to him. Yusuke bit him lip that made him nearly bleed. His resistence where shattering if he kept this up then he would really give in to what he wanted.  
"L-Look " He tried to say to him. Sasuke smirked still crawling up to him. Yusuke breath hitched when he bit the botton of his shirt undoing it with his mouth.  
"c-come on t-thats n-not fair s-since w-when did you learn how to seduce people?" Yusuke voiced out.  
"President told me how" Sasuke answered smirking. Yusuke twitched at the remark.  
"Well it's not working so ha!" He smirked.  
"oh really?" Sasuke said touching his crotch.  
"then why are you so hard dear brother" He smirked at him. Yusuke blushed half glared. He was loosing this battle.  
"I uh.." He tried to compose himself.  
"you know you want me" He squeezed his crotch.  
"Ah!" Yusuke covered his mouth.

He then played around with him teasing him while attacking his neck. It became to much for Yusuke fast as it became to much for him. Yusuke gave in to his demands pushing him down into a heated kiss. There battle for domince didn't last long as Yusuke hand when under his shirt. He started to play around with his nipple from underneath his shirt. Sasuke tried to resist the urge to submit but he was held down as his neck was attacked with kisses and bite marks.  
"Ah!" Sasuke cried out having to been attacked so suddenly. Sasuke was turned into a moaning mess as he was attacked by Yusuke. His shirt was ripped and thorn into the side. As Yusuke contuied to attack. Sasuke could only moan as he was touched in his most sensitive places. He tried fighting back but his body was submitting to his brother.  
"Yusuke .." He panted out having the tempature rising from with in his body.

Yusuke took his shirt off the tossing it to side as he contuied to suck and bite on Sasuke sensitve skin. He licked his nipple.  
"AAH!" He nearly screamed.  
Yusuke smirked hearing all sensual moans and sounds coming from his brother. When he made it to the lower part of his body. He looked at the bulge in his pants.  
"your really hard Sasuke shall I free you from your suffering" Yusuke said lowering his head and nip at the tip of his bulge.  
"or tease you a little more?" He asked smirking at him.  
"D-Don't tease me b-baka" Sasuke said as he was touched grabbed. Yusuke hand rubbing against his erection.  
"Ah! I-it hurts.." Sasuke cried a little. Yusuke looked at him.  
"Tell me what you want" He ordered.  
"I-I don't want to" Sasuke said bring stubborn. Yusuke looked at him then smiled.  
"Okay" He said smiling devilshly rubbing his erection even harder.  
"just so you know you brough the upon yourself" He said to him. Sasuke couldn't really react to his remark as his the tightening in his pants became to unbearable as he maoned.  
"p-please" He breathed out.  
"please what?" Yusuke hummed.  
"please take it off" He maoned. Yusuke decided to be nice for a change as he took off his pants. His memeber was finally released from the tightening of his pant. Sasuke didn't have any time to take a breather from Yusuke fully engulfed his memeber.

He bobbed his head back and forth as he sucked on him. Sasuke became a moaning mess feeling such hot sensation.  
"I..I'm going to c-cum" He breathed out while Yusuke contuied his work.  
"Yusuke!" Sasuke shouted as he seed filled his mouth. Yusuke almost gagged from the unexpected release but managed to swallow it all.

He licked his lips.  
"Are you done?" He asked him. Sasuke glared at him.  
"No..I said I wanted it take me fully" Sasuke said blushing.  
"eh? well fine" Yusuke agreed having to be hard himself.  
"With out prepartion" Sasuke said.  
"what!? but thats going to hurt! are you crazy!" Yusuke shouted at him. Sasuke pulled him into a kiss.  
"Just do it.." He ordered turning around. Yusuke stared at him. He sighed undoing his hands.  
"alright if you insist ...but ..I'm telling you it's really going to hurt you" Yusuke said. Sasuke didn't care what he said and only waited. Yusuke having no choice in the matter forced himself into him.

Sasuke gasped in pain clenching his hand into fist. He fought the tears back. Yusuke felt a little guilty.  
"M-Move!" Sasuke ordered. Yusuke complied to his orders thrusting in and out of him.

It was painful for Sasuke at first but as he suspected it gradually started to feel good. There was only the sound skin slapping against each other. Sasuke moaning and moving his body with his brothers thrust. Yusuke went faster and faster wanting to feel more pleasure.  
"I'm going to cum" Yusuke moaned out. Sasuke panted.  
"I am to" He said in between breathe.

They both shouted out pleasure as they came at the same time. Yusuke fell over panting. Sasuke stared at the ceiling.  
Yusuke looked over.  
"omg! your bleeding!" He shouted panicked.  
"it's your fault" Sasuke said sitting up. He whinced in pain.  
"d-do you need help?" Yusuke asked worried.  
"I'm fine" he said trying to get up from the ground. In the end he ended up crawling while trying to put his clothes on. Yusuke was trying to help him but was refused his help. In the end Sasuke walked out of the room (painfully )feeling a little satisfied about his lesson. Yusuke sighed but smiled at least he wasn't bored anymore.

* * *

Kyou: alright! I'm done! I'm sorry for all the mistakes I've made I just stayed up all night typing this so yeah ~R &R


End file.
